


Experiment

by MurdocksCastle



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Smut, post It Chapter Two, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: Beverly wants to try something new with Ben





	Experiment

Ben makes love, with Beverly he always makes it his priority to make sure that she’s relaxed, comfortable and that she’s feeling good, he couldn’t really care if he got off in the bedroom as long as Beverly did. His touches always delicate against her soft skin, not pushing boundaries that don’t need to be pushed unless that’s what she wants. 

He was open to trying anything that Beverly wanted to try but he must admit when Bev had suggested this he almost choked on his own drink. He can’t really say he’s ever done this before and the thought of it makes him a little nervous. 

There he was, lying on their bed while Bev straddled him from above. Always breathtaking in Ben’s eyes, her soft fiery hair a little messy from his fingers roaming through it, looking breathless. Wearing nothing but matching, pretty, lacy bra and panties, her hands rested on his chest as she looked down at him with a mischievous smirk on her face, it almost made him nervous to what she had planned.

Her fingers softly but slowly trailed down his body, fingers almost dancing along his abs as she got closer to his boxer shorts. Shuffling back off his lap as she leaned forward to press her lips softly against his hip. A quiet gasp leaving Ben’s lips at the soft feeling of Beverly’s before her fingers slid under the waistline of his boxer shorts. Her fingers teasing before slowly sliding them off, past his legs and off his feet leaving him naked and exposed to her. It’s not like she hasn’t seen him naked before but this was different, all attention was focused on him this time. All those exercises and sit-ups did not get rid of the insecurity he has about himself and right now he had never felt so vulnerable to the woman he loved, but he knew he was in good hands, He knew Beverly would never harm or shame him.

Her hands finding his thighs as she gently pushed his legs apart, reaching for the bottle of lube on the bed as she slicked two fingers up. Ben nervously swallowed as he watched, Bev must have been able to sense his nerves as her other hand gently stroked against his inner thigh before her fingers reached closer to him.

One finger slowly circling around his hole causing a shiver to travel down Ben before he felt that same finger slowly enter him. The feeling felt strange and a little uncomfortable as her finger slowly entered him, it stayed there as she gave him time to adjust as she slowly pulled back out before entering a second finger. 

A shuddering breath left Ben’s lips at the feeling of being stretched, he wasn’t really sure how to feel about it. Bev’s soft hair tickling his thighs as she pressed a soft kiss against his thigh as she slowly began to pump her fingers inside him. Ben nervously swallowed as he felt himself adjusting to the feeling, something that started as unusual and uncomfortable now beginning to feel good, almost like his whole body was beginning to feel sensitive, like it was burning up, like every touch from Beverly could send pleasuring shivers down him.

Beverly looked up at him with a smirk as Ben bit his bottom lip, looking back at her. That’s when she angled her fingers a little, pushing in a different direction before her finger’s brushed against something sensitive causing Ben’s toes to slightly curl. Biting her lip as she pulled her fingers back before pushing back in that sensitive spot causing Ben to gasp, his back arching a little and his fingers gripping the sheets. Her eyes stayed on him the entire time, watching his reactions as she pumped her fingers inside him which cased his body to heat up at the feeling, knowing that Beverly was watching. 

Now continuing to stimulate that area with more force a whine left Ben’s throat as he pushed his head to the side, burying his face in the sheets. Beverly could feel herself getting wet just looking at Ben and the sounds leaving him because of what she was doing. Once she felt he was stretched enough then she slowly pulled her fingers out causing a soft groan from Ben at the feel of emptyness. 

Reaching down from the bed, Beverly pulled out the harness and the small vibrator from under the bed. Ben watched through dazed eyes as Beverly stepped into the harness, strapping herself in and slipping the small vibrator into her underwear. A soft gasp leaving her as she pressed the button on the vibrator before reaching to grab the lube, slicking the purple dildo attached to the harness before shuffling closer to Ben. 

Ben bit his lip, fighting the groan threatening to leave his throat as Beverly slowly pushed into him. The strapon feeling much bigger than her fingers as it slowly stretched him. His fingers clutching the bedsheets underneath him as she pushed all the way until the front of the harness pressed against him. 

She leaned forward a little, pressing soft kisses against his body as she allowed him time to adjust to the feeling of it inside him. Nervously swallowing as she lifted her head to look back up at him “You okay?” She asked, voice a little breathless as Ben nodded his head “y-yeah” he stuttered as he now felt the need for her to move. 

Leaning up again, Beverly’s fingers travelled along his legs and up his thighs as she slowly pulled out before pushing back in. It felt...nice as Ben bit his lip at the feeling of Beverly slowly thrusting inside him. A whine and a soft moan leaving his throat as Beverly began to thrust with more force, hitting harder inside him.

As she built up a pace, she angled her hips a little as she remembered that sensitive spot inside Ben, pulling back before thrusting back in. A loud moan mixed with a whine left Ben as his head pushed back against the pillows, fist tightening in the sheets as Beverly continued to thrust hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

Leaning forward so that she now lay above him, Ben tilted his head to the side, almost burying his face in the sheets as he felt Beverly breathe against his neck. His legs hooking around her waist as she continued to thrust hard, her lips against his neck before her tongue reached out slowly lick up and behind his ear knowing that this was a sensitive area on Ben. 

A gasp leaving him as Beverly smirked against his neck. She could feel his thighs trembling against her as he was close. She could feel herself growing close too at the feel of the vibrator pressed against her. Building up the pace, thrusting hard inside him, Beverly leaned closer to his ear “you gonna be a good boy and cum for me?” She whispered, smirking as a choked whine came from Ben as he nodded his head.

That’s when Ben arched his back, chest pressing against Beverly’s smaller frame, moaning out as he came untouched, he came from nothing else but Beverly fucking him. Whimpers leaving Ben’s lips as Beverly continued to ride him through him orgasm “good boy” she whispered, the submissive nickname causing pleasuring aftershocks to travel town Ben’s body. 

Softly pressing a kiss against the back of Ben’s ear again before slowly sitting up to pull out of him. Looking at Ben panting below her, face flushed as his body slightly trembled against her, she knew this wasn’t going to be a onetime thing.


End file.
